


Life Lessons

by rubix



Series: Daily Life Arc {Future Vongola Edition} [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Romance, Premonition!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubix/pseuds/rubix
Summary: Gokudera sets up an experiment to see what kind of future is laid out for his son.





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while clearing out some really old WIPs and I don't know if I ever posted it?? Anyways, take this. 
> 
> Based on this [post](http://hanthelion.tumblr.com/post/114478411412/i-asked-my-dad-if-i-have-ever-made-him-cry-in)

 

**Life Lessons**

* * *

 

 

Hayato takes the things he needs for his experiment and lays them out on the floor. He's got a pen, a shiny gold coin and one of Tsuyato's favourite toys. The point of this experiment is to foresee what Tsuyato later on in his life, a Chinese tradition he heard about from I-Pin. Lavina had refused to choose anything. After a while Hayato had given up, deciding that Lavina would choose her own path in life and that she wouldn't be ruled by someone making the decisions for her. He was quite satisfied with the answer, and now it was Tsuyato's turn.

He sets Tsuyato down on the carpet — the child only old enough to crawl — and patiently waits for him to notice the items. Hayato is silent while Tsuyato stares at the items with wide-eyed curiosity. After five minutes, Tsuyato still hasn't moved. He sits in his place on the floor and doesn't make a sound. Hayato has been betting on Tsuyato either going for his favourite toy, which would indicate fun — and it's highly probable since Takeshi's genes make up the other half their son — but he was also sitting on the fence about the coin. Also taking into the fact that Takeshi was his other half into consideration, Hayato assumed Tsuyato would be distracted by the sparkle and shine of the coin.

Finally, _finally_ , when Tsuyato begins to move Hayato feels the anticipation and excitement flutter in his stomach with every cautious rock forward on the baby's chubby hands and knees.

But, as Tsuyato crawls towards the items, laughing brightly and bubbly, Hayato notices the baby's focus isn't on any of the items at all. In fact, Tsuyato is now bustling past the items, knocking over his favourite toy and completely disregarding the pen and coin. It isn't until Tsuyato's hands settle on Hayato's crossed legs, smiling up at him and giggling, does Hayato understand.

"Da," Tsuyato chirps, pushing himself up into Hayato's lap. Hayato's chest feels heavy, an inexplicable warmth blossoming so big that his ribs threaten to burst under the pressure. There's a lump in his throat choking him up and despite his attempts to blink back the blear in his eyes, it doesn't stop the hot sting of tears that begin to stream down his face.

He understands now what Tsuyato is saying, even if the baby can't voice the words just yet. Hayato is more than satisfied with the conclusion of this experiment. He wasn't aware that _he'd_ be an option, wasn't _expecting_  that he'd be someone's uninfluenced first choice but the result is as clear as crystal. It was obvious that the most important thing in Tsuyato's world is none other than his father, his most valuable possession of all.


End file.
